A large variety of motorized systems for moving cargo are known. Motor driven rollers are typically employed in these systems. Aircraft often employ a series of motor driven power drive units (“PDUs”) to quickly and efficiently propel cargo containers and pallets, otherwise known as unit load devices (“ULDs”), within the aircraft cargo compartment. This configuration can allow for the transportation of cargo from an external loader to an interior of the aircraft by one or more operators controlling the PDUs.
Conventional systems utilize an input device, such as a joystick, that an operator can manipulate to control the movement of individual ULDs throughout a cargo bay of the aircraft. The operator controls the entire movement of the ULD throughout the cargo bay, which results in cargo loading being a relatively time consuming task. This is because the operator must continuously manipulate a fixed input device during the entire loading process, tending to result in inefficiencies.